The End
by Moi
Summary: It`s not a story. It`s just 'Moi' saying goodbye to Digimon, and a little about everyone and Digimon! Goodbye Digimon!


Hello everyone! How are y`all?  
My name is 'Moi'!  
I come here a lot more then once everyday….. I read all the fanfiction.  
I don`t usually have enough time to review stories, but I can tell you, all of them are great (Except those famous imposters… and some few other names I will not mention).  
But I can tell you, all of you are fantastic writers!  
I have posted a few stories up under different names because I like to be anonymus…. So for now my name is 'Moi'….  
I wanted to post this message in memory of Digimon Season 01….  
Yes…. It is over as of now, and I have to admit, I almost cried the whole episode…  
I`m sure any true Digimon fan, would have done the same!  
Sure there is Digimon 02, but it will never be the same, we all know that, and without our favorite characters, it makes our hearts want to cry out!  
Who knows maybe in Digimon 03, Our favorite characters will come back, but until then, I guess we can live with the adorable little kids, Hikari and Takeru.  
  
SO I guess I`lI mention a little something about all the characters(And Digimon), it would appropiate…. I think!  
  
First off(as usual) There is Taichi Kamiya,   
He is the leader of the group, although he is 'sometimes' reckless, and he jumps into things, he always gets out! I know lots of people don`t like him, but I sure do….  
Who can`t like his adorable face? He cares an awful lot about his sister (hint: My Sister`s Keeper),   
People may not like him, because he can get a little annoying…. But what I think is, is that people can blow thing way out of porportion, he isn`t as wild as you think, trust me!   
Sure there are a lot of things about him people hate, but he fixes that up with everything else!  
He does take the role as a leader, he loves his sister, he Matt don`t hate eachother as much (I don`t think they ever did =O), and although he does things bad, he realizes it(Hint: Skullgreymon)  
He may seem he doesn`t care sometimes, but he does!  
I love Tai, and lets hope to NEVER forget his 'BEST' features! We will always love him( At least I will)  
And may any true Tai fan, Keep on lovin that adorable face(not to mention his Trademard goggles!)!  
  
Agumon:  
Agumon is Tai`s digimon. He is A LOT like Tai. Though I don`t like him that much, he is still Tai`s digimon. He can be funny(Hint: I`m Greymon, yeah, I`m Greymon! I`m big, and I`m bad)  
He he…. Wargreymon seems to be a kick-ass digimon if I do say so myself!  
We`ll never forget you Agumon!  
  
Yamato Ishida:  
Matt is the "COOL KID" of the group, and WHAT A HOTTIE! I`m sure all the gals agree with me ne?  
Wow, I can`t even begin about Matt…  
Well, for one…. He is the most Mature out of the group(We`ll just forget about those childish fights with Tai, even though they look so KAWAII) And well, He is such a great friend to Gabumon.  
He loves his brother so much, which what I think is SOO sweet!  
He always thinks about everyone else… and how they feel, Sometimes I think he deserves the   
Crest of Empathy…  
He can be a bit stubborn, especially to Tai`s leadership, but he isn`t that rebellious!  
And remember that episode when Tai and Wargreymon almost got killed? Matt was soo sweet!  
He is so cute… and OMG, who can`t LOVE HIM????  
I certainly do!   
May Yamato Ishida Ishida leave on!  
  
Gabumon:  
Gabumon is Matt`s digimon. He is VERY loyal to Matt, and no matter what, he would never go against him! He is so caring too! (Hint: Remember when he covered up Matt with his fur coat?)  
Awww….. WereGururumon and MetalGururumon are wicked! They`re so good!  
Gabumon was one of the best Digimon I think!  
  
Koushiro Izumi:  
Izzy, the Computer nerd…. Which is not true because although he likes computer, he definitely wasn`t a nerd… No suspender, no glasses, and he definitely didn`t act like one.  
He is incredibly smart, and he help everyone out of jams, without him, they wouldn`t be there anymore.  
He is soo Kawaii, and even though he does not show it, he loves Tentamon very much, and everyone else.  
He does care about them!  
He also can be funny, yes… maybe he will be a comedienne( I wish)!  
Awww…. Who could forget when he found out he was adopted(when he was the little kid?)  
Aww….. soooo sweet! We`ll miss ya Izzy!  
  
Tentamon:   
Well, can`t say I hate him! He can be funny too! (A duet between Izzy and Tentamon, now that's a good idea) =) He is especially Kawaii When he is Pabumon…. Awww…….. Tentamon!  
Kabuterymon I don`t really like, but Megakabuterymon looks MUCH better….  
Never foregt such an interesting Digimon… his voice was so cool too!  
  
Jyou Kido:  
He he, what can I say about Joe? He is definitely the comic relief of the show.  
Hes incredibly funny, because he is just being himself, who can`t like Joe? Oh come….  
I know he isn`t noticed that much, but he is funny and he is Kawaii… Some of the best quotes!  
I know he wouldn`t make a good doctor…. That's for sure, but who knows!  
All I know, is that I will miss Joe a lot, I`m sure everyone will!  
  
Gomamon:   
Joe isn`t complete without Gomamon! Gomamon is Joe`s complete opposite! They make such a funny pair!  
Gomamon always teases Joe, he he, that's Gomamon for ya! I LOVE GOMAMON, HE is sooooooooo KAWAII! Hes funny, He is definitely Kawaii, and he just fits in the group perfectly!  
Gomamon is definitely one I`ll miss, One of the most… oh no… I`m tearing up again..  
*Sobs* I don`t want them to leave! Wahhhhh! *Sniffles* Okay, I`ll continue!  
  
Sora Takenouchie(sp?):  
Sora is a typerical person…. But even in the last episode, her feelings showed through.  
It was so sad. She can be annoying, but she has her good points too. She cares a lot about everyone else,  
She wouldn`t want any of them hurt! She can be a typical person though.  
She cares a lot about Biymon. And I guess she likes soccer ^o^… anyways,  
I`m sorry… I just don`t pay attention to her really…. Sorry!   
But never the less, we will miss her, she was part of the group!  
  
Biyomon:  
Biyomon is almost exactly like Sora. They have a strong bond together ne?  
She cares A LOT about Sora, and she wants to please her! She is a cute digimon (Not at all like Goma though ^0^)…. We we will miss her..  
  
Mimi Tachikawa(sp?):  
He he…. I like Mimi. At first I hated her, and thought what a Pr*&! But she has changed a lot, and I really like her now! She isn`t as picky as she used to be and she`ll look A LOT better now that her hat is gone(he he)! She is so nice, and generous. Before she was soooooo whiney and picky…. I like the way she is now!  
I don`t have to much to say about her though……!  
We`ll miss ya Mimi!  
  
Palmon:   
Palmon has always been quite a bit different from Mimi, though they`re friendship is strong!  
Palmon cares about everybody and she is very kind!  
I espeially like Lillymon, she is sooooo cool! I love her voice, and she is so hip!  
I love the way she acts…. She is one digimon I`ll miss the most!  
  
Takeru Takashi(sp?):  
T.K. is one OF THE MOST ADORABLE little kids ever!  
I`ve never liked a little kid such as him! He tries to act all grown up for the other kids, and he definitely is strong! He is so Kawaii…. He loves Matt, and REALLY looks up to him! He may whine a bit, but what DO you expect from a little kid? Hey, I would probally cry for hours being away from my mother like that, at that age! =^0^  
He looks a lot better without his hat though…. The Matt shines through!  
I definitely WILL miss him, but looking on the bright side, he WILL BE BACK!  
YAY!  
  
Patamon:   
Patamon, is …… a little annoying! He has that stupid annoying voice….  
But… he does have a good side to him, He is cute, and he absoulutely LOVES T.K.!  
He is a little funny too…… but most of all, very innocent, and very cute!  
I don`t think we`ll see him again….. and yes, even though he is annoying…  
I will miss him!  
  
Hikari Kamiya:  
Ohhh…… Kari! One of my favorite characters…. She is just sooooo sweet and caring, not to mention Tai`s Sister! She is adorable, and she always tries to make people smile! I love her nature, she is so cute!  
She always puts on a smile, so she can make other people happy!  
She loves her brother Tai a lot, and would do anything for him!  
Who can actually HATE Kari? …………………. Thought so, no one!  
Well, I guess that's okay, we`ll see her next season!  
  
Gatomon:  
Boy, did Gatomon ever change, first she was sooooo evil, and now she is so kind!  
She is funny though….. and she has some good quotes!   
He he, Gatomon seems to be one of my favorites, we get deep within her feelings, so we know a lot about her, that is what makes her original!  
Miss ya Gatomon!  
  
  
Well….. that is the end! *Sniffles* That… is the end…. The end of a wounderful season, that had many GREAT characters, and many great tales! It`s hard to believe it`s over, but it is….  
But….. I can only hope people remember the 1st season, as it was the best, and they continue to write fics about it, and NEVER foregt it…. How could we?  
*Sobs* It`s the end, and I must say goodbye….. It`s so hard to. I know I`ll never stop loving the shows, and I`ll watch it constantly over the summer! I hope the same to everyone else, and don`t forget to keep the fics coming, and whatever you do, don`t take down your digimon webpages….. We need them to remember!  
Thanx to everyone who read this, I appreciate it!  
Goodbye everyone and yes…. *Sniffles* Goodbye Digimon!  
  
I know I`ll probally be getting flames about this, but I did try to bring out the best in everyone and Digimon! I don`t care about your flames though, it`s just a waste of time!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own digimon, I`m writing this as a memory of Digimon  



End file.
